Twisted
by Simone1
Summary: I have done some editing and I have added some stuff.When Karen dies Lucas has only one place to go. Lucas goes to live with Deb and Dan.
1. Beginnings

I wrote this story awhile ago and kind of abandoned it. I have edited the first two chapters and hope to do the rest as well. I would then like to write a whole new chapter/

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own the characters associated with the show!

Explanation: In this story Karen died and Lucas has lived with Deb and Dan since he was eight.

As he walked up to the grand house he found himself searching for a memory of when he didn't live there. It at times seemed as if the eight years prior to moving in with his father didn't exist. His mom had died in an automobile accident when he was only eight.

Lucas could still remember everyone whispering about what was to be done with the orphan boy. No one stepped up to the challenge except his Uncle who was immediately denied and placed in the last option pile. No one wanted to leave a child with a single male with a tendency to party. He could however stay with his uncle until a suitable match was found.

The fair haired boy could still recollect the day his life and financial bracket all changed. He was in his room at his mother's house the place he had called home for all of his short life. The place he rushed home from school to tell his mom about all that he had learned and to taste her homemade treats.

That's when Deb had shown up. She was the exact opposite of everything his mother had been she was blonde; blue eyed, and wore flashy clothing and jewelry. It was a stark comparison to Karen's conservative since of style. He could hear Keith telling her how quiet and withdrawn he had been. Keith then opened the door and left her there with him. She was like an angel to a frightened child.

That's when he had noticed for the first time his father walking, practically dragging his feet, behind Deb. She knelt down in front of him and spoke.

"Hello Lucas. My name is Deb. I am sorry to hear about your mom."

Lucas just stared at her and swatted at the tears which were quickly forming at the mere mention of his Mother.

"Dan and I would like for you to come stay with us. That is if that's okay with you."

Lucas had stolen a look at Dan and saw him leaning on the wall looking disinterested. Lucas knew who the man was even if Dan did not know he knew. Which made any longing to live with them dissipate in his mind.

"I want to stay with my Uncle Keith." Lucas protested feeling panicked and afraid. This woman may seem like an angel but she was in cahoots with the devil.

Dan shifted by the door Luke could tell that it bothered his father he barely knew that the child wanted to stay with his brother.

"Oh honey...You can't but you can see him whenever you like." Debs eyes began to well up with tears for the nymph like child. The courts had told her and Dan the only sensible place was with Dan and herself.

"But I don't know you and Uncle Keith will be all by himself." Lucas tried to reason. Why didn't any of these people see that he wanted to stay with the only family he knew that was left.

Keith walked in the room bumping shoulders with his younger brother. He immediately squatted down beside Deb and looked into the child he considered a sons eyes. Eyes that were so much like the boys father but warmer and more genuine.

"Kiddo, I want you to stay with me more than you know. It kills me that you can't but you remember what the lady from social services told us. They said that I couldn't get custody."

Tears were now beginning to cascade from the eight year olds eyes. "But you will be alone and no one will be there to take care of you."

Keith tried to contain his tears so not to upset the child further. He stood up and moved to sit on the bed with the boy he then moved the small child to his lap.

'Lucas, it's going to be sad not to have you around but I promise you I will be okay. I will see you all the time and it won't be so bad with Deb and Dan. You will have a brother and they have a pool. It's just going to be a change but your mom wouldn't want you upset." Keith consoled the boy placing a gentle kiss on the side of his fair head.

Deb placed her hands on the boys' knees. "You will see your Uncle a lot and I promise it will be okay."

"You promise?" He questioned looking at the floor. He knew that he had no choice in the matter.

Deb reached over and tilted his head so their eyes could meet. "With everything I have." She then pulled the small boy into a hug.

Deb had kept her promise until recently though no fault of her own. With school and the extra practice his father shoved onto him he didn't have time to even think let alone visit. This brought him to his current problem he was now an hour and a half late for his and Nathan's practice session with their father. He racked his brain to come up with a plausible excuse that would not invoke his father's wrath. He slid through the door and ran to his room. He quickly changed hoping against hope that his father decided to not attend this practice session. He was never that lucky though he was always doing something to piss Dan off. Nathan was always the golden boy. When he reached the court he saw Nathan dribbling and felt relief course through his body. He breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled and strode to the court. Then he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Lucas do you have a watch?" The voice came from behind him and cut like a knife.

Lucas slowly turned around and tried to keep his calm. "Yes I do."

'Do you not know how to tell it? I told you to be here at 4:30. If you want to be decent at this game you need to work on it! No school is going to look at you unless you get better."

Lucas could feel his face getting hotter. He was basically the best player on the team. He and Nathan always gave the other team a run for their money. However, that was never good enough for Dan Scott.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself? Huh?" Dan shouted at his oldest son their identical blue eyes meeting somewhere in the center of the hostility.

The truth was that today was the anniversary of his mother's death. He had gone out to her grave like he always did and spent some time. He didn't want anyone to see that part of him and invade his vulnerability.

"No sir. I just lost track of time." Lucas countered finally finding his voice in all the anger.

"That's always the reason. You are going to finish this practice and don't make any plans for this weekend. You are going to be very busy training starting at 5:00 AM tomorrow."

"It's not the end of the world! I just mixed and hour and half." Lucas mumbled while walking away toward the court.

"Excuse what did you say?" Dan said jerking Lucas arm. Lucas glared at his father. He tried to jerk his arm free to no avail.

"I said you are making a big deal out of nothing," He grumbled back to the older man.

"NOTHING"

"Hey calm down. We can finish playing. I will give up my weekend too, Lucas. It won't be that bad." Nathan said stepping up to the mediator position that he always seem to hold.

"Nathan stay out of this. You were here when you were supposed to be here." He paused and refocused on Lucas "If you want any decent school to look at your sorry butt then you better start focusing on this "nothing". Otherwise you are going to end up a big nobody!"

He shook Lucas's arm to reinforce his message. Lucas jerked his arm free. Dan smirked at his oldest son.

"Whatever you say, sir" Lucas retorted sarcastically.

"Maybe you are right to be mad at giving up your weekend how about we change it to the next three. When you aren't practicing you can do the yard, clean the attic, and you can even go to the dealership and help out the shop guys. Save me some money not having the yard crew come in and I won't have to pay some extra guys to come in. It will work out for everyone."

Lucas glowered at his father. Last time he had to do the yard it took him every bit of the weekend. The yard was huge it usually took a crew of four guys to do it and of course whatever Luke did wouldn't be good enough. Then of course the attic was the size of his old house and Deb saved everything.

Dan just continued to smile at his irate son. "I am going to make a decent ball player out of you yet. Now let's resume boys!"

Lucas glared at the man who called himself father and couldn't wait to be eighteen.


	2. Memories

Lucas lay on his bed feeling sore as hell but he wasn't going to let Dan Scott in on it. He heard a knock and then Nathan popped in.

"Hey...Cooled off any?" Nate asked tossing the basketball in his hand back and forth.

"Not really has the missing link gone to sleep?" Luke asked still staring at the ceiling.

Nathan smiled and nodded his head. He walked over to the window and looked at the tree outside. He laughed softly. "You ever miss being a kid?"

Lucas gave him a puzzled look. "Sure I guess. What brought that up?"

"Just remembering the stuff we used to get into. You remember when you broke your arm?" Nate asked his older brother with a look of nostalgia across his face.

Lucas smiled and looked at the tree outside also. "Yeah how could I forget? That was also the same summer that I was basically left here with Dad."

**Six years earlier**

It was the very beginning of summer school had just let out the day prior and the Scott boys were more than a little excited about leaving for basketball camp the next week. Their parents were taking shifts staying home with them for the week until they left. Deb was supposed to be home that afternoon since she had been in Houston for two weeks. The boys could hardly wait there was only so much take out a kid could take. Their diet for the last two weeks had consisted mostly of pizza and Chinese.

The boys had been outside playing when they had heard a whining from above.

"Nathan we have to get her its Debs cat. When she gets back she'll be sad if something happens to her." Lucas chided. They were both standing on the side of the house looking up at a huge pine tree. Of course terrified on one of the highest branches was Debs' cat Lily.

"Lucas that is really high even if we wanted we couldn't reach it." The dark haired brother tried to reason.

"We gotta try." Lucas argued and quickly looked around and saw that the second story window was parallel to the branch. "We can go through my window and get to the branch."

"Let's go tell Dad. He might know what to do." Nathan reasoned.

Lucas gave him a harsh look. "He is just going to get mad and tell us to let her rot. He hates cats. Come on Nate."

"Ok, but if Dad finds out and we get in trouble it's your fault." he mumbled being the obliging younger brother.

They ran into the house and pounded up the stairs. They were almost near their destination when they saw Dan rounding the corner. The brothers came to a screeching halt almost knocking one another on to the hard wood floors.

"Boys I thought I told you to stay outside?"

"We have to get….." Nathan started about to spill all that was really going on.

Before his brother could finish Lucas jumped in "We forgot the ball."

Dan gave him a bemused glance. "There's already a basketball out there."

"We want to play baseball. We forgot the baseball." Lucas said smiling to emphasize his point.

"Yeah" Nate added as if his input was needed to make it clearer.

"Well hurry up I have some paper work to do and I don't need you kids running around. You better not be up to anything, understood." Dan told his boys not really believing their story but just wanting to get back to the task at hand.

"Yes, sir" They both said in unison

After they had heard him retreat far enough they snuck into the Lucas's room.

"That was close huh?" Nathan sighed wiping an imaginary bead of sweat from his forehead.

Lucas looked at his younger brother "Yeah you almost gave us away. Sometimes you are a complete dork!"

"Shut up. I am not!" Nathan cried.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Let's do this before Dad comes back and we get caught."

They opened the window. Lucas cast Nathan a glance hoping that his brother would step up to the plate.

"No way, this was your idea!"

"Whatever, I'll do it you big baby."

He safely crawled onto the branch. Lily was whining very loudly by this point.

"Come here, Lily." Lucas said reaching for the white Persian cat. She backed away. Lucas climbed farther on the branch and reached for the terrified cat. He hands began to sweat from the realization that he could plummet to the ground. He could then felt the branch begin to bend and sway.

"Come on, Lucas. I think Dads coming..."

"I almost got her." Luke could almost reach the cat if he went out a little farther. He crawled a little more and was able to grab his stepmother's cat. "There got her. Take her from me, Nate" Lucas reached Lily out to his brother. Nathan grabbed the troublesome feline.

"Nathan! What are you doing?" Dan shouted upon entering his older sons' room after realizing that when it came to his boys a simple threat would not work in corralling there exploits.

Before Nathan could answer his father he heard two cracks one was the tree branch breaking and the other came as Lucas hit the ground.

Dan rushed to the window and saw his oldest son lying there by the tree not moving.

"What in the hell were you kids thinking?" Dan growled backing away from the window and running towards the door.

"Nathan find my car keys and meet me outside pronto" Dan shouted out to his son taking the steps two at a time.

He rushed from the room and outside. Lucas lay by the tree fighting back tears.

Dan knelt beside him. "Lucas, are you okay does anything hurt?"

Lucas nodded "My arm..."

Dan looked down and saw that there was a bone protruding from below his elbow. Dan took a swift breath inward.

"This may hurt Buddy but I have to move you to get you to the hospital."

Lucas just nodded not knowing what to do in the given situation.

Dan quickly picked up Lucas and carried him toward the car. Nathan quickly unlocked the doors and Dan laid Lucas in the back.

"Come on Nathan lets go." Nathan got in the back with Luke. All the way to the hospital Dan muttered about why they were hanging out in a tree and how Deb was going to need to cut back some and be home more often, that they were just to much of a handful.

Lucas winced as his father picked him up and took him into the hospital. He still was grouching about the peculiarities of the situation. The Doctors immediately took him back.

Just when the doctor came out with Lucas equipped in a cast. Deb came busting in. She immediately spotted her family and relief spread through her face. "What happened?"

Dan glowered at the tone of voice. "Well James Bond and his sidekick decided to rescue your cat and the limb broke."

Deb knelt down to the boys' level. "Guys, you don't need to do that. I never want you to do that again are we clear?"

They both solemnly nodded.

"Ok then." She leaned in and enveloped both of the boys in hugs. "Now what do we have here?" She said finally noticing the cast.

"Well, Lucas here has a pretty bad break. However, it could have been worse. He is a very fortunate little boy. I am afraid he will be in this cast for a while.' The Doctor spoke.

Lucas up until this point had been silent after his frightening experience finally spoke. "I'm not a little boy. I'm ten almost eleven."

Deb and the doctor laughed at the boy happy that the event had not totally traumatized him.

"Lucas you have ten months until you turn eleven I would hardly say that's right around the corner. I hope you realize that means you can't go to basketball camp this summer. This rules out any team this year, you have to go to the camp to be on the team." Dan told his injured son.

Deb turned around on her hills and stared him square in the eyes. "If that is the least of the worries I will definitely take it." She turned around and looked at the two boys "Hey guys lets go get some ice cream. Dan, I believe you can finish up the paper work."

Dan stared at the back of their heads as they walked off while anger radiated off of him.

It was later that summer Lucas meet Haley. Nathan was away at Basketball camp and he had to stay at a sitter. All the summer camps and daycares were filled up and unfortunately in a small town there were few options. He had been so upset and embarrassed. He was ten years old not four. Deb had trips all through out the summer and his Dad had work so that left the child displaced throughout the daytime hours. Mrs. James was some lady who seemed to have a million kids. Deb knew her from some organization and she had readily offered to watch the blonde child.

Deb walked her stepson up the steps and rang the bell. Lucas stood shoulders slumped and mouth firmly turned down.

"Lucas, it won't be that bad. You will get to play all day and have fun. There are even other kids to play with and trust me at the end of the day you will not want to leave."

Lucas just continued to stare at the ground ignoring the pep talk Deb and Dan had both given him like twenty times since they had come to a "family decision". That is of course a decision his parents made while pretending the irate ten year old was involved. Plus, Deb was getting ready to leave for two weeks to Los Angeles and leaving him alone with his dad.

A petite woman who looked to be in her early forties answered the door covered in paint and wiping her hands on her smock.

"Mrs. James this is Lucas. Thank you so much for doing this for us." Deb thanked her.

She smiled warmly. "No problem. I have so many it won't be any inconvenience. I'm sorry for my appearance I was in the middle of finishing up one of my paintings." Her eyes then went to the shorter of the two "It's nice to meet you Lucas I have a daughter your age."

"Lucas what do you say?" Deb said gently pushing the boy. There was no way the boy was going to be disrespectful to someone who was helping them out.

Lucas shuffled his feet and didn't bother to look up. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. James and thank you for keeping me this summer."

Lydia smiled at the boy already able to tell this boy was going to give her daughter a run for her money.

"Lucas your Dad is going to pick you up at 5:30. Be good OK." Deb said ruffling his hair and mouthing one last thank you to Mrs. James.

He walked into the house and was immediately greeted with a small brunette girl.

"Haley this is Lucas Scott. I think you go to school with him. He is going to be staying with us this summer. I have some stuff to do. Why don't you show him around" Lydia told her precautious ten year old"and play nice." She added after looking at the mischievous expression that crossed Haleys face.

Haley rolled her eyes and grabbed Lucas's uncasted arm. The duo started up towards the stairs or more like Haley lead and Lucas was dragged.

Lucas looked all the pictures of all the kids on the wall and wandered if they had run away from home because of there strange sister who dragged around total strangers. Finally they made it to what Lucas assumed was Haleys room it he nearly gagged at all the pink everywhere. There were twin beds so he assumed she shared a room with one of her many siblings.

Haley saw how grossed out Lucas looked by all the pink and felt the need to quickly explain before her rep went down the toilet.

"My sister Taylor and I share a room. She loves pink and since she's older and bigger she gets all the say. Don't you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I have a brother, his names Nathan."

"Cool. Is he older than you?" Haley continued her rampage of questions.

"No, he is younger but only by three months." Lucas told her wondering if he was in an interrogation room.

"Oh," a look of confusion crossed her small features "Why didn't he come with you and how can you only be three months apart. It takes a baby nine months to be born."

"What are you Nancy Drew?" He asked totally exasperated

Haley gave him a pointed look.

"We have different Moms and he's at basketball camp. I couldn't go because I broke my arm and I have to stay here because my step-mom is gone out of town a lot and my dad works during the day. So that's why I'm here."

"Why couldn't your real mom watch you?" Haley suddenly noticed how the boys' features changed.

"She died and now I live with my Dad." He said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, my grandma died when I was a baby but I don't remember her." The girl offered hoping to ease the situation with all that she had in the arena of life.

She tried to think of anyway that would steer them away from that conversation.

"So what happened to your arm?" She said changing the subject.

"I fell out of a tree." He said happy for the change. He hated talking about his mom it made him really upset to think about.

She immediately started laughing. "Who falls out of trees?"

"Shut up."

She stopped laughing. "Sorry. Want to play?"

" I don't play dolls!" Luke countered. This was going to be a long summer.

She smiled at him "Neither do I."

She promptly took him over to a game system in the corner of the room and plopped down on the floor. "Mortal Combat or Tombraider?"

Lucas smiled and sat down right beside her thinking maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Tuna Salad

It was a typical morning in the rushed Scott household. Well, except for one exception Lucas Scott had not caught the bus for school that morning with his brother. Instead he was still at home with his step mother and father.

"What are we going to do with him?" Deb Scott asked her seething husband.

"I have no clue. Why can't he hang out with you today?" He told his wife as if it was the most obvious suggestion in the world.

Deb scoffed at his suggestion. Her husband always seemed to think that whatever she was doing didn't matter a hill of beans "I will be meeting people all day I can drag along a little boy. He can go stay with Keith."

"Over my dead body!" Dan shouted glaring at his wife "I am sick of that whole relationship its time they both accepted I am his father. Besides the last thing he probably wants is a kid underneath him."

Deb gave him a perturbed looked. Her husband had some serious issues with Lucas and Dans' relationship. It was like he was jealous but god forbid he admit to that. "That's really mature Dan. Well, I guess he can stay at your office today. I am sure it won't be that bad."

Dan let out a low grumble. Just then the nine-year-old subject of conversation timidly entered the room. He kept his head bowed having heard most of their conversation and not wanting to be a further nuisance.

"Good Morning." Lucas quickly forced out not giving any eye contact.

Deb put a bowl of cereal in front of her stepson "How's that eye sweetie?"

Lucas looked up briefly allowing his new black eye to be fully shown. "It's fine." He spoke quietly. Poking at his cereal as if there was some sort of life form in it that was extremely interesting. He really wished that he could take back the day prior when Deb had been called to pick up her step-son early.

Right before school let out the following day she had received a call that there son had been in a fight on the playground and was suspended for two days. Deb felt bad for Lucas she knew he was genuinely sorry for what had happened. It did not help matters that as soon as Dan laid eyes on the boy he started yelling at him about getting in trouble. Deb felt even worse about having to punish the good-hearted boy. However, she told him that when they went to the beach house that weekend he would be staying with a sitter. She had felt like the evil witch of the west. Lucas loved the beach he loved to collect shells and discover any life he possibly could. It seemed as if he knew about some secret of the universe that no one else knew. He was always so secretive. He refused to tell anyone what his fight was about.

Dan glared at the small boy who barley touched his cereal. "Go get your stuff. You're going to work with me today and you better stay out of the way understood."

Lucas nodded his head. He left to retrieve his bag, secretly, happy to escape even if for a moment.

"Make sure you grab that homework from school you will have to make up!" Deb called after him. She was sure he would he was such a good student and he spent hours just reading anything he could get his hands on.

When the blonde boy made a reappearance Dan gave one more perturbed look to his wife before he left for work with the sullen nine year old dragging along behind.

Lucas sat at the desk in his new prison. It was the storage room that seemed to store every old promotion device anyone could think of. He had his homework sprawled in front of him but he couldn't concentrate.

He kept going back to the fight the other day. Ryan Matthews was always messing with him because of how short he was. Everyone seemed taller than him and Ryan like to tell him constantly just that fact. He usually let it slide until the older boy called him a bastard. It wasn't the first time and probably not the last someone at school had called him that. Lucas had ignored it as long as he could but he just kept chanting it at him. That's when Luke launched himself at the much larger boy and ended up in the predicament he was in now. He didn't tell his Dad or Deb. He seriously doubted his dad would care and if he said that word aloud it would be like he was admitting he was one. Lucas pushed his homework away and reached into his bag to pull out his ball and glove. He just threw the ball in the air and played catch for awhile. He missed it once thou and it went rolling out of the door. He quietly sneaked out the door to retrieve his still rolling ball. He wasn't looking where he was going and his dad's secretary Darlene tripped over him casing an avalanche of papers to go soaring. Lucas's' eyes grew as large as saucers.

Dan who had been talking to a customer looked over to see what all the commotion was and saw his secretary fervently picking up papers and low and behold his nine-year old son was in the midst. He knew this would happen that his son would find some way to cause havoc even if it was a minor amount. He excused himself from the customer telling them he would be back in a moment.

He quickly strode to the little boy with the shiner. He grabbed him by the arm and took him back into the store room. "I told you to stay in there! I don't have time to play nursemaid so keep your butt in here! I'm trying to run a business. You better sit down and do your homework and when you're done with that you better just read ahead. Do you understand?" Dan silently yelled into the small boys' face.

"Yes, Sir" Lucas whispered not making eye contact.

After Dan left he went to sit back at the desk with his disregarded homework. He fought back tears. This whole year had really sucked it was hard to get used to not having his mother around and all the changes that were going on. He never used to get into trouble and now that all it seemed he did.

That's when he saw Darlene at the door. She stood there with a sad smile on her face. She was always really nice to him. Lucas secretly thought she was nice because she knew what a prick his dad was.

"Hey Kiddo don't feel bad I should have been watching where I was going." She said kindly handing him back his baseball.

"Thank-you" He told her softly.

"Now I better get out of here before your father throws us both in here." She giggled. What was sad is she was probably right if his dad found out she was in here talking to his disobedient son he would probably flip. She turned around one last time "I will be back later with your lunch. Your dad said to get you something healthy. Doesn't really sound fun, got any ideas?"

What the child really wanted to say was to get him a cheeseburger with French fries but he knew his dad would flip about that. That was also the exact opposite of what Darlene was asking. When his step-mother was out of town and Dan did dinner for the boys it was usually veggie pizza or some sort of healthy take out. He even took the fun out of Chinese and pizza, who did that?

When he was allowed to go to Keith his Uncle would always let him eat the unhealthiest thing he could find. That's what his missed about his mom her cooking. It wasn't that they ate badly it was just that it was fun and good. However, in his new home Deb and Dan only did healthy food and they even made dessert good for you. It was always some fruit thing or some artificial sugar surprise.

"No…." he finally answered.

Darlene smiled. "What does your Dad usually get you?"

Lucas face winced. "Tuna Salad sandwich and fruit."

She giggled at the little boys face.

"Well how about I get that but see if I can get you maybe a cookie or something."

Lucas grinned at the woman. "Cool. With real sugar!"

"Sounds like a plan."

After Darlene left Lucas tried to concentrate on his homework but found his mind wandering. He then looked once again at the baseball sitting on the corner of the desk. He once again found the ball in his hand again. He leaned back in the swivel chair and began to throw the ball into the air. Up and down. Up and down. Until it didn't come back down it had sailed through the glass above the door with a crash.

Lucas braced himself for the onslaught. He felt his heart beating a million miles per second. The Dan Scott arrived in a minimum amount of seconds. This time Dan grabbed Lucas by both of his arms and shook him.

"Do you even listen? I told you no trouble. I am trying to run a business here and I don't have time for this! Clean this mess up and we will discuss this when we get home understood?"

Lucas nodded his head and cursed himself.

"Give me that glove." His father commanded. He would have to retrieve the ball from outside the door since it never made it back. Lucas slowly slipped the glove from his hand.

Dan gave him one last glare and stormed out and slammed the door behind him. Outside the door he could hear Dan talking to one of his salespeople.

"Everything Ok boss?"

"Logan do you ever wish you could erase part of you life?"

Lucas heard it and felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He stood for a moment just trying to breathe normal. He shoved all his stuff into his book bag and peaked out side of the door. The coast was clear. He sneaked through the back way and took off down the road. All the way to his destination people stopped to ask if he was ok and want a ride. He remembered his Mom and Deb saying not to take rides from strangers.

What seemed like a million miles on such short legs was actually only two miles down the road. He finally came to a stop in front of his uncles' beat up repair shop. He timidly entered the shop where he had spent many an hour.

"Uncle Keith" Lucas called when he entered the shop, slowly looking around for signs of life.

He saw the man in question come from behind the counter.

"Lucas what's the matter? Why are you here? What happened to your eye?" he shot out in rapid succession.

"I got into a fight." 

Keith looked concerned. The boy he knew, Karen's Boy, never got into trouble. The only thing he and Karen had ever heard was words of praise. "About what?"

"This boy in school makes fun of me for being a dwarf." Lucas decided he didn't want to tell the whole story just yet.

Keith laughed. Granted that Lucas's' was small for his age but he was in no way stunted. "Kid you are not a dwarf."

"Yeah I am. Nathan's taller than me and I am three months older."

" Luke that is not a large enough time to fairly compare you two. Let me tell you a story. When your dad was your age he was even shorter. He stayed that height for the longest time too. People teased him but one day he just started growing. It will happen Luke. I promise and you might be even taller than your dad."

Lucas smiled. Not sure if he believed Keith but it sounded better than what he thought. Plus, it was cool to know he had one thing in common with his father. "That would be awesome and Uncle Keith…"

"Yeah Luke?"

"I miss you!"

"I miss you too," He said reaching down to give his nephew a hug.

They were immediately interrupted "What in the hell is going on."

They both turned around and saw Dan seething at the door. "Keith my son took off and you don't have the decency to call and tell me. I have to have people driving down the road tell me that they saw him walking this way! I've been worried sick! 'He said striding towards the duo.

"It's not his fault! It was me!" Lucas shouted

His eyes narrowed in on his son. "Darlene, went to take you your lunch and tells me you disappeared. How was I supposed to know where you were? You're a kid do you know what people do to kids nowadays?"

Keith felt he needed to intercede between the father and son. "Dan, lay off. The kid was obviously upset and took off. Yeah he was wrong but he's a kid."

Dans face turned red. "Don't tell me how to raise my son. I am not going to let him gallivant and do whatever he damn well pleases." His voice rising a little bit with each word.

"Dad, please don't yell at Uncle Keith." Lucas cried looking up at the two brothers.

"I am not through with you either! Go to the car." Dan shouted his son. Not wanting to accept how mad it made him hear his son jump to his brothers' defense.

Lucas stood there for a moment. Not wanting to leave the two together and scared of the outcome.

"NOW" Dan Shouted.

"I am sorry Uncle Keith." The young boy's voice coming out in a squeak. He felt horrible about bringing this on the man who had help raise him.

"Lucas." Dan said his voice becoming a rumble. The boy slowly walked towards the door. When he reached the entrance to the shop he slowly turned giving a glance at the feuding adults.

"It's OK." Keith consoled.

Lucas's' frowned and headed out towards the car.

Dan could not believe that his son just needed Keith's permission before leaving. He turned to his brother and began to take his anger out on him. "Look "Big brother" he is my kid. Not you. He lives with me. You don't see him unless I agree to it. So quit pretending."

Keith Scott put up with a lot of crap of his brother. However, today just wasn't a day he was going to put up with any of it.

"Think about it Dan he came here not the other way around maybe he doesn't see you the same way." His face growing hotter and redder with each passing second. He saw that his words had hit home with his older brother "Now get out!"

"Whatever, boozy" Dan scoffed trying to pretend the words didn't affect him as he strode towards the door.


	4. Haunts of the Past

PRESENT

Lucas pulled his classic Ford Mustang into the parking lot of his Uncles garage. He had really messed up two years prior and as his reward for being a good "boy" he had been rewarded the car on his birthday. His parents had gone on that whole "earn our trust back and until then you are treated like a prisoner." He loved that car more than anything and honestly it had been a total surprise. After, having everything so restricted for so long he had seriously thought that he would get something hokey and a promise that if he kept up the good work than maybe he would get a car. Instead, he had woken up with that jewel parked in the driveway. Of course his father had been the first to tell him if he screwed up the car was gone.

Which he hoped that his current action would not fall too much into that category.

It was later in the afternoon and he was supposed to be at basketball practice. However, he made different plans. Luke was about to head to the gym when this sense of dread hit him. It wasn't that he didn't love basketball, because he did, it was just that he was tired of that being his whole life. It was drilled in his head do well in school and play great ball. So on his way to the gym he did a complete 180 and headed towards his car. Luke could guarantee that Whitey would call his Dad. He just hoped Nate would cover for him with Whitey and that the coach wouldn't call his father.

The teenager stepped into the garage and breathed in the smell of cars and old oil. The smell always made him feel at home after spending so many of his childhood years in there. His eyes immediately began to scan for his Uncle finding the older man no where in sight.

"Hello?" he called out. "Hello...Keith are you here?"

Lucas picked up a screwdriver and twirled it. He could remember as a child coming to his uncles' shop and playing with the tools. He could remember thinking that the screwdriver was meant for the process of digging holes. He would steal his uncles' tools and go behind the shop and start to dig. That was until Keith told him what the tool was meant for. Then he would just simply use it on the sly. He could remember his mom and Keith just laughing at him as he used the instrument. That was when things were better... before she died.

"Well, well, well who do we have here it has been along time since you have graced me with your presence!" His uncle called out suddenly appearing from the back. Lucas grinned at the man who was covered in grit and grim. Something's never change and Keith had always been a hard worker.

"Uncle Keith..." Lucas said reaching his hand out.

Keith looked at his hand and pulled his nephew into an embrace. "We can do better than that, Kid"

Lucas chuckled and returned the hug.

"So what bring the Tree Hill basketball star to see his lowly uncle?" Keith asked laughing.

It was true it had been awhile since he had been down to the garage. Plus, it had also been a little while since he had seen Keith. The last time would have to have been when his grandparents had been in town and Keith had come for dinner. Whenever Royal Scott was in town there were always many Scott family theatrics. Inevitably someone always left angry and unfortunately it was never Royal.

"I'm sorry I haven't been out. I just haven't had a lot of time. With school, Basketball practice, and my dad riding me it seems like I barely have time to think let alone do anything else." He tried to explain always feeling torn between the two men.

Keith gave his nephew a sympathetic smile "Speaking of your dad how is he?"

Lucas looked at the floor and kicked an invisible piece of dirt. "Dads still the same. He is always on my case about something. It's like all I do is piss him off. I just wish he would lay off. I know I screwed up but I'm tired of him on my case."

"Lucas I hate to hear that. Are you doing ok though? Going to your appointments?" Keith asked concern written all over his face.

This was what Lucas hated. It wasn't any of there fault no one realized they were doing it. No one thought about how for Luke it felt like everything he did was analyzed and he felt like he couldn't do anything without everyone freaking out.

Instead he just put a grin on his face and told his uncle" Yeah, I'm fine just Dan being Dan."

"He has always been that way. Do you want me to talk to him? Maybe he would actually listen." Keith offered

Lucas gave him a sarcastic grin. "I am so sure. It always goes so well when the two of you communicate." That was the last thing he needed was for his Dad to get pissed about Keith giving him tips on how to raise his sons.

Keith laughed. "I guess you are right. Where's Deb, how does she take it?"

Luke just shrugged "She really hasn't been there. I mean now supposedly she is not going anywhere for awhile. She tries to intercede but I don't think she sees a lot of it. It's not just me he rags Nate to, but I guess I have a worse temper. I don't want to bug her with it and seem like some whiny kid. I mean she has been so great to me."

"Luke I don't think she feels that way. She thinks of you as her own son." Keith said patting his nephew back.

"Well she has problems of her own."

"What do you mean?" Keith questioned scanning his nephews face for any tell-tale signs.

Lucas cleared his throat. "Well they argue ALL THE TIME. It's like they are always at it. I know she has been trying to get him to go to marriage counseling but that's not his style. He basically refused and they sleep in different bedrooms now."

"I had no idea. Lucas I am really sorry that you have to put up with that." He could sympathize with the boy. Royal and Mae for the most part argued constantly. It could be very stressful for all those concerned.

"It sucks... but can we not talk about it anymore?" Luke asked making a pleading voice. He didn't want to divulge too much of his home life. At least the portions that seemed to eat away at him. He was forced to talk about his feeling to much anyway.

"Sure kid...if you don't want to we don't have to."

Lucas let a huge grin spread across his face. "So what were you working on before your bratty nephew came in.?' he asked attempting to lightening the mood.

Keith chuckled "Well I was fixing this ladies carburetor….."

"You need some help?" Lucas said excitedly. After he went to live with his father he had still managed (that was when Deb was around) to ride his bike down to the garage and help his Uncle.

Keith laughed "I don't know a rich kid like you might get his hands dirty!"

Lucas smiled at his uncle grabbing a set of pliers from a nearby table "Watch this old man!" Keith laughed at his nephews' antics. It felt good to joke with the boy who seemed too serious for such a young age.

Dan was walking toward the kitchen to see what his wife was making for dinner and see if the boys were home, when the phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Danny this is Whitey." Dan inwardly groaned. He and the man had never really gotten along and having to talk to him at any point was a strain "I was wondering if Lucas was okay?"

Dans' brow creased at this news. "Is he ok? Why? Did something happen at practice?"

"Well actually he wasn't at practice and Nathan said he was really sick. I was wondering since we play tomorrow if he was feeling better."

Dan could feel heat rising up his neck at the news. If the boy had been sick he would have been home a long time ago. He and Deb had a rule with Lucas that they needed to know his whereabouts at all times. All Lucas's' after school activities had to be approved before he was even allowed to contemplate them. He knew the kid felt like a prisoner but they would not have a repeat of a few years ago. It was that car; he knew it would cause problems. When the boy had turned sixteen he had been adamant in saying no to the car however, Deb had insisted, saying that the boy had worked hard to make a turnaround and that they had to start trusting him some time. So he had gone along with the plan even picking out the car himself but now he had doubts.

"Oh he will be there... thanks for calling!" Dan hung up the phone heatedly. Dan turned around glaring at his wife they had been arguing until he just walked off holing up in his office. That is until his stomach got the better of him and piqued his curiosity.

"Who was that? Are one of the boys hurt?" Deb said panic rising in her voice.

"No Lucas skipped practice today... like you would really care though."

"You are right I am more concerned about him than that stupid game. That's all you care about! Basketball, Basketball, Basketball! There is more to life."

"Whatever, Deb. I am sick of you always questioning my intentions. I can't stand living here anymore! It's like you are a totally different person.'

"I am Dan that's because people grow up! You ought to give it a whirl! You know what I can't stand you living here anymore either! You make me sick! I can't even stand to see you face! I can't stand to see what you put those boys through!"

"Big words for an absent mother Miss always having some big meeting to go. I have basically been those boys' sole parents for years. You spend a few days home every other week. I scarcely would say that qualifies you for mother of the year."

Deb huffed at that remark. "Dan it's my job! Nathan and Lucas know that any time they need me I'll be there."

Her husband gave her his typical smirk that made her want to bludgeon him. "Really Deb, Your there for them? Let me see you were in Houston last week and the week before that you were in Boston. Kind of hard for you to be there when you're always on some trip or in a meeting."

Deb had to admit that one hurt. When Nathan was a younger she had done a lot locally but had stayed close to the home base. However, she kept getting promoted at work and given more responsibilities which of course meant more travel. When Lucas came into the picture she had said she was going to cut back and it just never happened and then when Luke got into all that trouble a few years ago she had once again vowed to lessen her travels. She knew it was selfish but she loved her job and she felt that by cutting back she would in essence tell all those who thought she couldn't do it because she was a female they were correct.

"Well, I am cutting back. The next trip I have isn't for a few weeks and then I'm going to keep them few and far between."

"I'll believe it when I see it, dear." Dan bit back sarcastically.

Just then the feuding duo heard the front door close. They both made haste towards the huge oak door to spot Lucas obviously trying to sneak in unnoticed. When he saw his parents it was obvious he was upset at being busted.

Dan, of course, was the first to speak. "Where have you been? You only had practice you should have been home thirty minutes ago." He was purposely setting the boy up to test some of his old habits.

Lucas felt relief at the assumption that Nathan had covered for him and his dad had no clue he had skipped practice. He wanted to tell his parents that Nathan wasn't even back yet so why was it such a big deal. However, he knew the answer he would get. The answer he always got, that Nathan didn't have the same rules, that Nathan didn't have his past. Instead he just said the first thing that popped in his head. "I stayed a little after and shot more hoops."

He saw Deb grab the bride her nose as if to relieve tension. Then he saw his fathers face flush. "That's funny because Whitey called and said that you weren't at practice. That your brother said you were sick."

Lucas felt his stomach turn a flip. He knew what they were thinking that the past was repeating itself. That they would both jump to conclusions. He had no idea what to say, that wouldn't get him in any deeper. He knew the rules that only applied to him. Everything he did had to be cleared with Deb and Dan. It really put a hamper on his social life because parties weren't really allowed for the screw-up son. It was frustrating some times that so much so that he just wanted to start screaming at the top of his lungs.

Then it was Debs turn to speak. "Lucas, do you anything to say for yourself?"

"I doesn't matter what I say. You're going to think what you want to think." Luke finally answered.

Dan just glared at the boy before angrily telling him, "Give me your Car keys. You are completely grounded. One of us will pick and drop you off from school."

Lucas felt the anger overwhelm him, "This is BS, Dad! I'm sorry. I just didn't feel like going I just wanted some time to think."

Dan just held his hand out waiting for the boy to give over the keys to the Mustang. Lucas, looked at his step-mother for support usually she was the voice of reason.

"Luke, I'm sorry you just lied to us after not letting us know where you were going to be. You know the rules; I have to agree with your father." Deb told him in that soft voice she used when he and Nate had been kids and she would try to calm them down after a fight.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out the car keys thrusting them at his father. "Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes. We are going to have a discussion afterwards, now go to your room."

"Whatever." Lucas mumbled taking two stairs at a time. When he got to his room he slammed his door as hard as he could. He was so angry his felt like he might get sick. He hated this house and all the judgment that stood behind its suburban walls.


	5. Bonding

The house felt empty as if no one had ever lived in it at all. However, Lucas knew that wasn't true he could remember as a child spending many family orientated days at the beach house. Now though it felt like this place had never held good memories and was doomed to never hold them again. He tossed and turned in his bed at his new abode. He and his father had not spoken since they left his real home. Lucas just went up to his bedroom that had always been his when they were younger and come there during better times and stared at the walls. Now he was attempting to sleep but found it completely futile. He glanced at the alarm clock 3:39 AM. He let a huge sigh escape his lips and then just rolled out of bed. Lucas slipped on some jeans and his shoes and headed down stairs. He found his fathers keys thinking momentarily how dead he was going to be if his father found out he had swiped his keys. It was a chance he was willing to take though. He tipped toed through the house frightened any slight creak would give away his escape attempt. He lightly closed the front door and crept to the car landing. He took a deep breath and started the car and pulled out. All the way to his destination he thought about how weird things were going to be if Deb and his dad didn't resolve their problems. He would have to live solely with his father which with something that did not seem pleasant. He needed to talk to someone who would not judge but listen. He had a lot of friends which he knew partly was due to his social status. However, one friend imparticular was like a sister and had always stuck to him no matter what was happening. He felt a pang of guilt realizing he had not really talked to her in weeks. They really didn't get a chance to hang out. That was one thing Lucas decided was going to change. He was going to start making time for those he loved no matter what his Dad said. He had lost his mother he didn't want to lose anyone else.

He finally pulled up to the very modest and quite humble abode of his best friend. Suddenly it dawned on him her parents were asleep and would not take kindly to a wake up call from a teenage boy. He went to the garage on the side of the house and luckily enough there was the same old rusty ladder they used to use as children to sneak back into her house. He lightly tapped on the window on the second floor.

"Haley" he crooned as lightly as he could. "Haley"

He tried a few more time and waited for about two minutes and thought about how stupid he seemed to show up at her house at four in the morning. He decided to leave and was in the process of climbing down the ladder when he heard the window open.

Lucas turned just in time to see the rumbled head of Haley James peak through with a perturbed look on her face. "Lucas Scott what and the hell are you doing?"

He smiled "I was in the neighborhood and thought I should stop by for a polite visit." She groaned and moved out of the way to allow the lanky form of her best friend to fit through. He slid through and they both sat on the bed silent for what seemed forever. Then finally as only Haley could do she broke the silence.

"So do you mind telling me why in the world you have decided to come by at 4AM?"

He shifted uncomfortably and looked her in the eyes. "Deb and my Dad are getting separated and tonight he and I moved out of the house to the beach house."

Haleys features shifted to a sympathetic side. "Oh Luke I'm sorry!" She leaned in to give him a hug.

He relished in the friendship before pulling away. " It sucks Haley, I have to live with him at the beach house alone. I can already imagine how beautiful it will be!"

"What did Deb say?"

Lucas sighed " I dunno...when I got home Dad had packed my bags and said we were leaving. Deb was no where in sight. He claimed that she threw both of us out."

"Do you believe that?"

"I guess I don't. I hope I don't. I don't know. I mean she had to know that when she threw him out that I would have to go with him. He is my only legal parent. "

"Well Luke maybe she just couldn't stand him anymore. It probably didn't even cross her mind that Dan would take you with him. Maybe she thought he would realize that you would be much happier at home than being moved." Haley said sympathetically.

"Yeah the infamous Dan Scott thinking of anyone other than himself."

"Well he's your father he has to have done something that was other than selfish once!" "Yeah your right one time he saw a child crossing the street and he didn't gun for him!" Lucas replied sarcastically.

"Come on Lucas..." Lucas thought for a moment. "Well you remember that fight I told you I got into when I was like nine. When that kid said I was a dwarf and a bastard?"

"I think...."

"Well we went to the beach house that weekend and I still refused to tell anyone else about what had happened. I thought that if I said the B word then it would be like I was admitting it to myself. Then I definitely didn't want my Dad to know that other people noticed that I was like this dwarf. I had been down that whole week because of what he had said and what my dad said at the office...."

Haley looked confused "What did he say at the office?"

"Maybe I didn't tell you that part. Long story short I heard he essentially say that I was apart of his life he could redo."

Haley looked shocked.

"Well anyway we were at the beach and Deb got this call while we were eating dinner on the patio. She got up to take it in the other room and came back. She excused herself and asked if she could speak to dad. Well it turns out that phone call was Ryan Matthews mother, the kid I got in the fight with, well apparently they finally got what the fight was about out of him. His mom wanted to apologize for the harshness of Ryan behavior. Well after we cleared the table Dad wanted me to go along with him on this walk on the beach. Nate wanted to go but he told him he could go next time. He stopped at this spot in front of the pier where there were all these banisters people would sit on............."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------

Dan picked Lucas up and sat him on one so he would be eye level. He turned Lucas eye to examine the diminishing bruise.

"Well before to long you will not even know it was ever there!"

Lucas looked down at the sand and kicked his legs.

"Do you still not want to tell me about what this fight was about?"

Lucas shrugged.

Dan sighed "Well his mom called earlier to tell what the fight was about. I guess he is not as secretive as you are."

Lucas's eyes darted up quick to defend. "He called me a dwarf and he does it all the time he says that I am never going to get taller. Then he make fun of me because my little brother is taller than me! Everyone is taller than me."

"Did you tell your Uncle about this?" Dan asked softly

"Yeah" Lucas answered hesitantly "What did he say?"

"He said that it was ok that everyone grows at different rates and that when you were a kid that you were really short."

Dan laughed. "Well Keith was right. I was, people teased me all the time. They used to call me umpalompa."

Lucas started laughing "Like in Willy Wonka!"

"Yeah. But like he said it will come its just it's a little later for you."

Lucas smiled after being reassured for the second time.

"She also said the other thing he said." Dan said his tone growing serious.

Lucas's smile disappeared. "Lucas you should have told us."

"I am one aren't I?"

Dan placed his hands on Lucas tiny shoulders. "Lucas someone said that around that kid and he repeated it to you."

"Everyone says it! When it was just me and mom they said it and I still hear them." Lucas said his eyes welling up with tears.

"Luke that word is to harsh to call a child. Its to harsh for anyone to use. You know I am speaking from experience but a lot of people say things they don't mean. Don't ever call yourself that again! Are we clear?"

Lucas nodded swatting tears away.

Dan reached over and grabbed Lucas's chin and made their eyes meet. "Now from now on out you tell Deb and I if something like that happens. OK. No more secrets!"

"OK....Dad can I ask you something?" Lucas said a smile starting at the corners of his mouth.

"Sure"

"Can I call you umpalompa?"

Dan Laughed helping Lucas down. "Not if you don't want to be confined to your room for the rest of your life!" They both laughed as Dan rumpled his hair.

------------------- -----------------------------------------

Haley stared blankly at Luke

"Wow, you do have a good story of him!"

Lucas sighed "Yeah when I was nine and they have been very, very far and scarce between since then."

"Sorry Luke."

"Thanks fo listening to me complain."

"Hey you're my best friend and even if we don't hang out as much as we used to don't hesitate to come here or call." Haley said pulling Lucas into a hug.

"I won't I will probably be taking that offer up a lot here in the near future."He said glancing at Haleys clock "I better go its 5:00AM I am sure Dad will be getting up here soon and notice his car is missing."

"You took his car?" Lucas laughed giving Haley one last hug "Thanks Hales, I will see you later!"

Lucas crawled out of the window relishing in the power of there friendship.


	6. The Truth will set you free

Lucas sat in his 3rd period Chemistry class staring blankly at the chalk board. He was really tired not just physically but mentally too. He was tired of the fight especially the one from his past the one no one know about except his family that was. He looked at the clock for the 100th time. Luke really needed to talk to someone hopefully someone who wasn't in his family. Immediately he knew who he needed to talk to and as soon as this class was over he was going to find her.

"MR. SCOTT"

He was jolted back to reality to see an extremely perturbed chemistry teacher and a chorus of laughter.

"Are we boring you Mr. Scott?"

On any other day Lucas would have sucked up and gotten himself out of the situation. However, his parents had just separated, he was being forced to live with his overbearing father and to top it off he had about three hours sleep the night before.

Lucas sat up straight in his seat and looked Mrs. Kringer straight in the eye. "Yeah actually you are but then again that's nothing new now is it?"

The class burst into laughter as Mrs. Kringers face turned bright red. "I am sorry to hear that young man! You can take yourself and your attitude to the principles office."

"Fine!" He said walking over to the door and throwing his text book into the garbage.

On his way to the principals office a new wave of rebellion slapped him in the face. He looked at the exit and on his way to the exit he passed Haleys class. He looked at his wrist watch 1 more minute until the bell rang. Luke waited outside the door until the bell signified the ending of the third period. The fourth person to leave the room 4204 was Haley James. Luke grabbed her by her arm and stirred her down the hall.

"Lucas! What are you doing my class is the other way."

"Haley please come with me!" Luke begged pulling her still

"We still have one period left. Cant this wait?" She said trying to reason

"Please Hales!"

One look at his pleading eyes and she consented. "Come on then lets go!"

"Lucas Scott!"

Lucas instantly recognized the voice of his very aggravated chem teacher.

"Run"

Haley didn't ask any questions as they both rushed to her car. She started her car and they didn't say anything until they were at least 10 minutes away from the school premises.

She pulled over on the shoulder of the road.

"So you wanna tell me why I have probably sealed the deal on a suspension?"

"I just need to talk to someone and not my shrink." He said staring at his hands

"What? What are you talking about you don't have a shrink!" Haley scoffed confusion apparent in every inch of her features.

Luke stared at his hands finally looking up to meet his friends eyes.

"Yeah I do. Every third Friday at 10:00 AM with Dr. Louis Steele." Luke gave a sarcastic chuckle. "It used to be every Friday so I guess that's improvement."

"I had no idea...was it to deal with what happened to your mom?"

Suddenly his concentration was placed back on to his hands as if he had never noticed he had them before.

"I guess in a way...do you remember the summer when we were fourteen?"

"Oh yeah you like ignored me that whole year and acted weird as hell. Then you just disappeared for like forever!"

Lucas gave a dry chuckle. "It wasn't forever...it was five months I had to take a leave from school."

"I remember when you came back you wouldn't talk to anyone. When anyone asked where you were you said you went to stay with your grandparents."

"Yeah Dad decided that's what we should tell people so they wouldn't know the "truth" ." The teenager stated evident anger etching on his face.

Haley didn't hide how baffled she was. "What "truth" Luke? Just tell me!"

"That his bastard son was a junkie." He practically whispered as tears began to appear in his

eyes.

Haleys hand flew to her mouth. "What?"

He wiped furiously at his eyes. "I started experimenting with drugs when I was thirteen. It all started when this guy my Dad hired as a consultant started hanging out at the house a lot. He was like my dads best friend for a while. Well, he was a coke head. He did other things but it was always cocaine mostly."

"I am confused so your Dad hung out with this guy voluntarily?"

Lucas gulped. "He didn't know. He kept it a secret, James, that is. That was his name James Beard."

"How did you get involved then?"

"I thought James was cool. He didn't talk to me like I was this little kid. He paid attention to me not like my Dad who acted like a was this thing he felt he had to improve. I was unworthy something he got saddled with." He took a deep breath and continued "I went to hang out with him. I got there really early though. We were going to watch a movie but when I got there he didn't answer the door. In the past he told me to let myself in so I did. I walked to his bedroom and there he was doing some lines. I thought that he was going to freak that I busted him doing drugs but he just smiled and told me to try some. I told him no. Then he gave me this look like he had come to this realization that I was what my dad thought...a waste of space. So I did my first line."

"Luke..." Haley started at a loss of words.

"It felt so good Hales. That feeling of being high. I couldn't understand how it could be wrong to feel good. I started out slow. James told me that if I told my dad he would deny it. Through him I got introduced to some of his connections eventually made some of my own connections the worse my desperation got. I got hooked up with some really crazy people. James dumped me because of what a junkie I was becoming. I started doing harder stuff the deeper I got. I started doing Heroin and eventually crack." By this time tears were cascading down his cheeks.

"How did your parents find out?" Haley said as tears at her friends misery threaten to fall.

"I got crazy searching for the high. I stopped going to school. I was weighing like 80 pounds I quit eating all I cared about was getting high. I sold everything I could and I did what every junkie does I stole from everyone. The last straw I guess was when I went to our beach house to raid it for anything of value. When I got there all the lights were out I had no clue anyone was there so I broke out the one of the windows to get in. Nathan and I weren't allowed keys just in case we ever decided to throw a party. I was knocking things over I was in this total rage searching for anything that would help me reach my goal. My parents were there having some romantic thing and that was all they needed to seal there fears."

**Flash Back**

Luke was raiding draws tossing the contents everywhere. The least he could find the angrier he got.

"AWWWWW"He screamed in frustration. He was in so much agony. He just needed something to get him through. He looked up at the mirror that was in front of him he looked as if he hadn't slept in months. He couldn't recognize the person in front of him he was so sick looking he picked up some assumably arty nic-nac and threw into the mirror. He remembered where his dad left some emergency money in the second drawer in the library desk. He started for that way when he saw his father standing there looking ruffled as if he was in the middle of something.

"Who's there" Dan said turning on the lights.

Lucas immediately recoiled from the harsh light that assaulted his pupils.

"LUCAS! What the hell are you doing?"

Luke stared at him blankly. "Nothing! I was just going." The whole time he was talking he couldn't quite shaking.

Suddenly Deb appeared looking equally rumpled. "Lucas?"

He tried to make a break for it then suddenly Dan was in front of him. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Dan I told you I think he's on drugs. He's been acting really weird for months." Deb interjected

Lucas looked like he was a deer in the headlights. He tried to out maneuver his father and run but Dan grabbed his arms. "Look at me damn it!" Dan roared.

"Let go of me!" Lucas tired to shake free.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Lucas looked into his fathers eyes. "My God!"The older man groaned

Dan pulled up the many sleeves of his sons garb. His eyes full of shock.

"Oh my god Lucas!" Deb cried tears streaming down her cheeks.

They both stared at the collage of track marks on there oldest sons arms exposing the abused veins.

"Please let me GO" Luke cried practically crying.

"Why didn't I see this!" Dan yelled still gripping the struggling teenager "How long have you been using?"

Lucas was crying now. "Please Dad I just need one more. Then I will stop I swear PLEASE!" He yelled falling all over himself.

Lucas began struggling harder punching and fighting. Dan still held the struggling fourteen year old.

"Please Dad it hurts. Please just one more time!" The adolescent screamed falling to the ground still in his fathers grip.

Deb ran to the boy hugging him fiercely. "We are going to get you help sweetie!"

Dan let go of the boy still sitting by his side. He gripped his head in his hands while his perfect world crashed around him.

"Oh my god Luke .I had no idea." Haley Cried at a loss for words. "How could your parents not know?"

"I hide it. Deb was never there and Dad just didn't care or at least he didn't seem like he did. I avoided them both like the plague. After that night I had to go to this rehab in the mountains for troubled teens. It really sucked. I wouldn't wish going through that on my worst enemy. Deb came to see me a lot my dad didn't come once. However, when I got back he insisted on my once a month pee test which I still have to do without fail. He also constantly checks my arms and toes for track marks. Every time I act like a teenager he thinks I am using again. Deb then insisted that I see Dr. Steele for my recovery and to ensure that I don't relapse."

"What about James?"

Lucas laughed. "They got it out of me after I got back. My dad fired him immediately but quietly god forbid anyone find out. That the almighty Dan Scotts son was just a stupid junkie."

"Oh Luke" Haley cried gently pulling Lucas into a hug.

Lucas felt the weight gone from his shoulders as if I huge burden had been lifted.


End file.
